Íncubo a domicilio
by Nat-KF
Summary: One-shot RIREN Eren es el colmo del infierno, la definición de absurdo según sus compañeros: Un íncubo virgen. ¿Podrá Levi Ackerman hacerlo cometer el pecado de la lujuria?


**VIRGEN A DOMICILIO**

-¡Esto es el colmo Eren!-. Sus pies descalzos pisaban por sobre un charco de dudosa procedencia, aunque, dado el lugar en que se encontraban era fácil imaginar su origen relacionándole con pleno goce y placer. -¡De entre todas tus tonterías!-. Decir la persona en cuestión rebosaba enojo se quedaba ciertamente corto. Le hervía la sangre ante tal desfachatez y chispeaban sus ojos ardiendo en ira demoniaca. ¡Era un insulto! ¡Y de los peores!

-No es para tanto…

Se rascaba el cuello pese no existía la sensación de picazón en su piel. Sabía que la había regado, o si, metió la pata y lo hizo hasta el abismal fondo. Se removía nervioso ante el demonio de mayor rango que solo pensaba la mejor forma de matarle aunque era inútil. Ambos sabían que Eren seguiría viviendo sencillamente porque no quedaba de otra. A fin de cuentas, era imposible asesinar a un demonio.

-¿¡Qué no es para tanto!?-.

Retumbó imponente la voz entre las paredes. Imprudente, el de ojos turquesa chasqueó su lengua, molesto ante el "innecesario regaño". -¡Eres un incubo Eren!-. Intentaba mantener una mirada indiferente para que su cuerpo no le traicionase en medio del nerviosismo, metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y desvío el rostro indignado. Un leve sonrojo le tiñó las mejillas al escuchar los gemidos provenientes de habitaciones contiguas.

-¿Y qué? Hay muchos íncubos…

Escupió las palabras que le amargaban la lengua, ¿Cuál era el maldito problema entonces? ¿Por qué tan ensañados con él? Ya sabía lo que dirían a continuación e incluso le ardían los oídos imaginando el descomunal grito, antes habían evitado pronunciarlo en su cara, pero era fácil saber que el reproche venía en camino. Pensó en que no sabía cuál sonido era peor, el regaño de Erwin o la sinfonía lujuriosa que componían sus compañeros súcubos e íncubos.

-¿Y qué? ¿¡Y qué!? ¡QUE ERES EL ÚNICO INCUBO VIRGEN!-. Sintió su rostro terriblemente caliente, la sangre de todo el cuerpo pareció haberse juntado en sus mejillas. -¡ES EL COLMO! ¡ERES LA DEFINICIÓN DE ABSURDO!-. Presentía acontecería algo malo, muy malo para él. Lo veía en los ojos del rubio que le gritaba. -¡IRAS A LA TIERRA Y FUNGIRAS TU TAREA!-. Cambió drásticamente su expresión; de un extremo a otro, desapareció el intenso carmín y palideció cual papel húmedo.

-¡Espera! ¡Tiene que haber otra manera!-. Así como era la definición de absurdo, iba camino a convertirse en la definición de desesperación. ¡No quería tener sexo! ¡Menos con un desconocido!

Erwin tronó los dedos pulgar e índice, ignorando rotundamente las suplicas pronunciadas por el antes "indiferente" joven. -¿Qué es esto?-. Eren bien sabía lo que era pero estaba negado a afrontarlo, necesitaba escuchar la confirmación del pensamiento o seguiría negándole pese tenerle aferrado a su carne. Alrededor de su cuello se materializó un collar de intenso color carmín, poseedor de dos letras iniciales que eran ajenas al nombre del castaño. Pasó saliva, sudó en frio. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, desde un inicio decidió que resistirse a el era inútil, le sería imposible quitárselo por cuenta propia.

-Este collar te mantendrá atado al lado de un humano. No tendrás libertad, será prácticamente imposible hacer algo careciendo de su permiso, estarás obligado a complacerle en todo; hasta que él te diga que le has dejado satisfecho sexualmente. ¡Y no me importa si te tardas toda una vida humana!-. Eren creyó temblaba el suelo bajo sus pies pero solo eran sus rodillas trastabillando. Se lo advirtieron, lo hicieron en más de una ocasión y ahora pagaría las consecuencias de su castidad. Quedó mudo, como si de tajo le cortasen las cuerdas vocales.

-¡No!-. Logró gritar.

Erwin sonrío maliciosamente, saboreando la expresión de desesperación y miedo ajeno. –Adiós Eren-. Por segunda vez tronó los dedos y el íncubo desapareció del lugar. En aquel collar resaltaban las iniciales de quien sería su dueño: Levi Ackerman.

Apareció en la habitación de su ahora amo, y, para descontento totalmente justificado sintió la incomodidad de tener ambas manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama. "Esto solo me pasa a mí" Pensó molesto. "¡Erwin me las pagara! ¡Esto es inaudito!" Respiró hondo, o bueno, en la cantidad que le fue posible teniendo la boca amordazada. Sabía que permanecería en esas condiciones hasta que Levi llegara y le desatara él mismo. Intentó removerse un poco en el mismo sitio para al menos conseguir estar relativamente cómodo mientras esperaba. Pasaba saliva nervioso al tener la horrible sensación del collar entorno a su piel; en realidad, físicamente el objeto no representaba incomodidad alguna pero al pensar lo que significaba se convertía automáticamente en una restricción digna de pesadillas.

Su único consuelo era que apareció en el lugar con la ropa que portaba antes de salir. "Quizá no me odia tanto, o, posiblemente me traiga más mal que bien vestir de esta manera" Un pantalón con múltiples bolsillos estilo holgado y un chaleco que dejaba expuesto su marcado abdomen, ambas prendas color negro. Llevaba los pies descalzos, como normalmente acostumbraban los habitantes de su tierra infernal. Fuera del último detalle, su vestimenta no correspondía a la provocativa que debería usar un íncubo

"Solo me queda esperar" Recargo la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama. "Por favor, que no esté loco ese tal Levi"

Asomaba la noche en el cielo de la ciudad, recalcando el avance de las manecillas; por la calle conducía un azabache que acababa de cumplir 23 años. Regresaba a casa después de la salvaje reunión que sus amigos organizaron para festejarle. Aun sonreía satisfecho con los nombres que agregó a su lujuriosa lista, era una sonrisa trazada de comisura a comisura con la pluma de la supremacía. A decir verdad, él raramente sonreía, pero cuando había sexo de por medio solía haber una mueca altanera en su rostro.

Con el control remoto abrió la puerta de la cochera. Cuando apagó el auto y se aseguró de que todo quedó bien cerrado, entró a la casa moviéndose silenciosamente. Fue quitándose los zapatos en medio de las penumbras que cubrían la sala, por costumbre, posó la mano en el interruptor para encender las luces. Se extrañó al ver sobre la mesa un sobre negro, arqueó la ceja e irritado fue acercándose hasta que tuvo entre dedos el oscuro papel; hizo una mueca de confusión al ver las escasas palabras: "Para Levi Ackerman, directo del inframundo".

Una broma, pensó molesto; era muy común tenerles de parte Hanji y ella podría entrar fácilmente a dejar el sobre. Decidió que golpearía a la cuatro ojos sí aquella era otra de sus estúpidas bromas. Con el ceño fruncido, abrió el sobre.

" _ **¡Felicidades Levi Ackerman! Haz sido elegido para tener a tu servicio personal al íncubo Eren Jaeger"**_

-Carajo, ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-. Creció la confusión marcada en su rostro. Luego maldijo mentalmente y continúo leyendo.

" _ **Le informamos que podrá disponer como plazca de él, Eren estará comprometido a complacerle. Le pertenece la custodia del joven, y, por lo tanto actuara bajo sus órdenes.**_

 _ **Eren le espera en su habitación.**_

 _ **Dentro de la descripción que podemos darle se encuentras los siguientes puntos:**_

 _ ***Tiene 19 años.**_

 _ ***Posee ojos turquesa y cabello castaño**_

 _ ***Pequeños cuernos y cola que acostumbra enrollar en su abdomen.**_

 _ ***Gusta de los piercings.**_

 _ ***Aún es virgen."**_

"¿Un íncubo virgen? Definitivamente, debe ser un mal chiste". Pensó dejando la carta en la mesa. Generalmente, sus amigos se esforzaban más al momento de intentar hacerle jugarretas. Por otro lado, se alegró de que no le jodieran la noche.

Repaso mentalmente los puntos. –¿Así que en mi habitación?-. Seguía sin creérselo, se le viera por donde se le viera parecía mentira. Le restó importancia, creyendo la broma terminaba precisamente en la última frase de la carta. Caminó a la cocina, tomó un vaso de la repisa y se sirvió un poco de agua para refrescarse la garganta después de todo el licor consumido, bebió lentamente, disfrutando de saber al día siguiente sería sábado. Depositó el vaso en el fregadero y optó por retirarse a la habitación, aunque no lo admitía sentía curiosidad por comprobar si su cuarto estaba o no vacío, tal como le había dejado antes de irse a festejar. Recordó las horas de placer carnal que vivió pocos minutos atrás y fue subiendo las escaleras, cada vez más metido en sus memorias. Tan concentrado iba, que, prácticamente olvido lo dicho en la carta. Sonreía lascivamente, aunque bueno, prácticamente esa era la única manera de sonreír que poseía.

Puso la mano en el picaporte, girándole automáticamente y empujo la puerta. Necesitaba darse una ducha de agua fría para calmar las hormonas que se alborotaban dentro de él; descartando por completo la presencia que ahí le aguardaba, paso de largo hacía el baño. Eren le miro desconcertado por haber sido olímpicamente ignorado. "¿Qué le sucede? ¿De verdad no me ha visto?" Negó con la cabeza. "Esto no terminara bien, carajo que no terminara bien" Quería moverse sin ser posible, las esposas estaban muy ajustadas. Comenzaba a enojarse pues no le gustó nada ser visto como parte del mobiliario.

Levi se ducho rápidamente, fueron apenas 10 minutos bajo el agua que agradecía le bajaron la calentura. Se colocó el bóxer y pantalón que acostumbraba dejar en el baño. Vestido, o al menos a medias, regresó la habitación. -¡AAAAAAA!-. Gritó espantado al por fin darse cuenta de su acompañante. -¿¡Qué!?-. El asombro se encargaba de cubrir a los desconcertados ojos grises, que, observaban el bien formado cuerpo recostado sobre la cama.

La carta le vino a la mente en un fuerte golpe. –Íncubo-. Pronunció sin darse cuenta, apreciando a detalle el cuerpo que contra su voluntad permanecía esposado. Respiraba nerviosamente y evitaba el contacto visual con Levi. -¿Eren?-. Fue lo que atinó a decir, aun confuso por los cuernos que sobresalían entre el cabello castaño. Ackerman se percató de que el otro no podía contestarle debido a la mordaza; imposibilitado de hablar, asintió con la cabeza confirmando que en efecto si era Eren.

La confusión comenzó a convertirse en enojo, ¿¡Hanji había contratado a un prostituto!? ¿¡SIN SU PUTO PERMISO!?

Aunque por otro lado…

Pese acababa de bañarse con agua fría, de tan solo contemplarle sentía que comenzaba a excitarse nuevamente, resultaba muy extraño, como si un aura de adicción y lujuria rodease al joven demonio. Algo dentro de sí le decía a Levi que aquello era completamente real y no una broma. Era atracción innegable, para des fortunio del castaño, precisamente atracción sexual. Demasiada atracción como para que el chico fuese un simple prostituto.

–Mírame-. Dijo el mayor, en un tono normal, igual al que usaba cuando conversaba con sus conocidos. Al ver que Jaeger continuaba desviando la mirada, sonrió burlonamente, creyendo el íncubo buscaba hacerse el difícil sin saber que en realidad no se hacía, era jodidamente difícil, y tenía un carácter del demonio. –Eren. Pronunció saboreando cada letra que conformaba el nombre. Él nombrado juraría que su demoniaca piel se había erizado. –Mírame-. En esta ocasión, empleó un tono autoritario.

Obligado por la orden de su dueño, volteó el rostro exponiendo los ojos turquesa delatadores de vergüenza y enojo ante un entretenido azabache. –Bueno, que regalo tan… particular-. Eren paso saliva al percatarse de que Levi se acercaba lentamente manteniendo una sonrisa que más adelante adoraría por significar lujuria. Libre de complejos a diferencia del menor, Ackerman extendió los brazos al punto en que sus dedos pudieron tocar y retirar la mordaza.

Al instante en que fue capaz de mover los labios y tomar aire, teniendo que tragarse el orgullo, y, maldiciendo interiormente a Erwin con todas sus fuerzas por meterle en aquello, pronunció. –Soy su íncubo personal, haga conmigo lo que le plazca, amo Levi-. Incomodó en más de un sentido, sentía su dignidad pisoteada. ¡Y ni él mismo entendía el motivo! Si esa era su naturaleza, ¿Por qué rayos le avergonzaba tanto pensar en tener sexo?

-¿En serio eres un íncubo?-. Curioso, procedió a tocar los pequeños cuernos y tomó nota del rasposo tacto que producía su superficie. También posó la mano en las puntiagudas orejas, la apariencia de Eren resultaba llamarle mucho la atención. "¿Por qué a los humanos les resulta tan rara nuestra apariencia? No conozco un solo demonio sin cuernos u orejas puntiagudas" Se guardó para si la opinión, indispuesto a molestar a Levi y provocar un verdadero mal. "Paciencia Eren, paciencia. Joder si es lo que menos tengo".

-Sí, soy un íncubo-. Luchó por mantener una voz estable.

-¿Y eres solo mío? trago saliva al ver un brillo para nada bueno en los grisáceos ojos.

-Sí, solo suyo-. Definitivamente la idea le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado. Relamía sus labios y esto solo aumentaba los nervios del íncubo. Podía sentir la lujuria de Levi palpitando en el aire, chocándole contra la piel, e inclusive entrando en su propio sistema.

-¿Dónde están las llaves de las esposas?-. Quería, ansiaba, deseaba dejar libres las manos de Eren para poder admirar en tu totalidad al demoniaco cuerpo. Apenas unos minutos y ya podría jurar que cada respiro del menor representaba una pequeña porción de droga en el aire, droga que le iba llenando y provocando libido.

-Están en su bolsillo-. Contestó con un poco más de confianza que lastimosamente desapareció prácticamente al instante. Era ridículo, le temía a la presencia de Levi. "Por Lucifer, soy un demonio y le temo a un simple humano. ¡Es absurdo! Pero claro… como dijo Erwin, lamentablemente soy la definición de absurdo" Se recriminaba mentalmente. –El bolsillo derecho de su pantalón-. Aclaró siendo más exacto y después bajo la mirada a manera sumisa. "Doy pena, carajo que doy vergüenza y en letras mayúsculas". ¿Acaso podía sentirse peor?

-Es cierto-. Corroboró al meter la mano en el bolsillo y palpar la pequeña llave. Le extrajo dejándole a la vista de ambos. -¿Por qué tan apenado Eren?-. Jugueteó con el objeto entre dedos. –Estamos en confianza, después de todo, eres mío-. Lo decía a tal modo que acrecentaba la vergüenza de Eren, este no creía posible sentir el orgullo más refundido en el olvido.

Finalmente, introdujo la llave en las esposas. El casi imperceptible clic altero a Jaeger, sentía el indeseable momento cada vez más cerca cual respiración en la nuca. –Ponte de pie-. Generalmente, poseía una actitud altanera, rebelde e incluso violenta, ¿Dónde quedaba ese porte, esa personalidad, esa actitud? A claro, junto a su dignidad en el contenedor de basura.

En cualquier otro caso ya estaría despotricando contra el presente, pero claro, el collar en su cuello le recordó que dicho humano era su amo. Así que se mordió la lengua.

Levi se apartó de la cama dejando espacio libre al de ojos turquesa, cualquiera sabría que después quien sabe cuánto tiempo esposado a la cabecera de la cama necesitaría estirarse un poco. Esperó, expectante a que se cumpliese su orden.

Representó un gran alivio físico tener las muñecas libres, por otra parte creía que posiblemente lamentaría esa libertad y considero quizá debió permanecer esposado. Antes de cumplir la petición, trono el cuello, al ponerse de pie hizo tronar los huesos de la espalda, desentumiéndose. Dentro del mal que conllevaba todo eso, logró pararse erguido, detonando aun algo de seguridad en sí mismo. El suelo de la habitación, al contrario del suelo del inframundo, se encontraba totalmente helado al menos para sus pies desnudos. "Tsk, tal parece ser que me tendré que acostumbrar al frío" Obviamente no era tonto, o eso quería pensar él, pero en ningún segundo le cruzó por la mente la sencilla idea de colocarse calzado.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Levi siguió mediante la mirada un borrón castaño, se sacudía de un lugar a otro estando atrás del íncubo. Eren estaba estirando los brazos cuando escuchó la pregunta. Confundiéndose coloco una mirada que decía claramente no entendía a qué se refería el azabache. –Esa cosa castaña-. Dicha cosa dejó de moverse al instante.

-¿Esto?-. Señalo Eren con la mano.

-Si eso-. Dado que ya tenía un demonio en su habitación, hacer preguntas era justificable.

-Es mi cola-. Dijo tranquilamente. –Creí que le habían informado de ella en mis características-. Levi levanto la mano y antes de que el otro pudiese evitarlo atrapó con sus dedos dicha cola

-¡AAAAA!-. Sería difícil decir quien se sorprendió más en ese pequeño instante, si Levi por el inesperado grito o Eren por la osada acción llevada acabó. Los colores se le subieron al rostro; emitía tanto calor en ese potente sonrojo que podrían cocer un huevo sobre su cara. Todavía peor, Ackerman seguía sosteniendo su cola e inclusive aplicaba más fuerza por el susto de la sorpresa.

-¿¡Te lastime!?-. Asustado se dio cuenta de que todo se debía a su acción y rápidamente soltó la cola. Automáticamente dicha extensión de Eren recurrió a enrollarse en el abdomen de este para que no pudiesen tocarle tan fácilmente.

-No… no me lastimo amo-. Respiró recuperando la voz; se iba difuminando el sonrojo quedando solo en un leve tono rosado que le cubría dándole una tierna apariencia que contrastaba con los cuernos, orejas y piercings. –Disculpe mi reacción-. Inclinó el rostro. –Es solo que… es una parte demasiado sensible-. Levi dio un suspiro de alivio al saber no había causado un daño a su acompañante. O sea, era un maldito para muchas cosas y según Hanji destilaba amargura, pero tampoco era mala persona.

Volvió a detallar con la mirada cada uno de los aspectos presentes en el demonio. –Veo que te gustan mucho los piercing-. Era una afirmación respaldada en las 3 perforaciones fáciles de detectar. Una debajo del labio, otra en la ceja izquierda y la tercera en el ombligo.

-Si. Es una costumbre-. ¡Qué difícil era sostenerle la mirada! Luchó internamente por contemplar aquellos iris grises pero era tan complicado que terminaba por volver a bajar la mirada al suelo.

-Mírame Eren-. Odioso, odioso no poder resistirse ni siquiera a esa simple petición. Suprimiendo una mueca de disgusto, alzo la mirada.

-Hay algo que está despertándome mucha más curiosidad que tu apariencia. ¿En serio eres virgen?-. Bueno, que decir, el color rojo volvió a atacar su rostro. Oh si, Eren y los sonrojos pasarían mucho tiempo juntos.

-Bueno… si-. "Joder, debí ser un buen íncubo y dejar de ser virgen desde el inicio. Pero nooooooo, tenía que brotarme lo rebelde. Puta adolescencia"

-Interesante… ¿Cómo es posible que seas un íncubo y al mismo tiempo virgen?-. Fue sumamente tentador hacer un hueco en el piso para que la tierra le tragase, desgraciadamente necesitaría el permiso de Levi para hacer tal cosa. Maldijo por dentro, maldijo a la vida, al inframundo, a su rebeldía, y doblemente a Erwin.

-Pues… yo…-. Las palabras se le esfumaron de la boca, le cortaron la lengua simbólicamente hablando. –Me negué a hacerlo con mis compañeros del inframundo y… por lo tanto no me enviaron al mundo humano hasta el día de hoy-. Confesó. Se reservó para sí el hecho de que estar ahí era su castigo. No fuese a resultar que Levi se convirtiera un loco del sadomasoquismo, con la pésima suerte que se cargaba…

Sonriente Ackerman se acercó, con una clara intención en mente. Cual mera presa sintiéndose asechada por gran depredador, Eren fue retrocediendo lentamente, metiéndose sin querer en el juego del mayor. Estuvo obligado a detenerse cuando su espalda estuvo contra la pared. –Sabes-. Fue acorralado por el cuerpo de su amo. –Es muy excitante-. Poso la mano en el abdomen descubierto de Eren. Uno de los dedos trazo un camino al ombligo, jugueteando con el piercing ahí presente. –Saber que voy a desvirgarte-. Deseoso procedió a besarle; saboreó aquellos primerizos labios, marcándoles como suyos. Abrazaba la cintura de Jaeger, queriendo apegarle a su cuerpo para tener más contacto con la tersa piel. Sonrió entre labios cuando al momento de introducir su lengua en la inexperta boca se dio cuenta del cuarto piercing que poseía Eren.

Terminó el beso. –Pero no será esta noche-. Acaricio la mejilla de quien apenas recuperaba el aliento. Su demoniaco corazón le latía aceleradamente. –Hoy sencillamente dormirás en mi cama. Aprovecha y acostúmbrate a mi presencia, Eren-. Decir le gusto el sabor de este era insuficiente, estaba seguro de que se tornaría en una fuerte adicción, porque, le encantaba y fascinaba ese nuevo sabor salido directamente del inframundo.

Apenas a esas alturas Levi se percató del collar carmesí. Complaciéndose al ver las iniciales "L.A.". –Lindo collar-. Río al decirlo.

Por orden de Ackerman ambos se recostaron en la cama y apagaron las luces. "Es algo raro; tiene un demonio acostada a su lado y está tan tranquilo." El mayor estaba excitado, sí; tenía ganas de tener sexo, también; quería desvirgar a Eren, por supuesto; pero pensó sería mejor reponer energías para poder darle duro contra el muro a su íncubo, como se debía. -¿No le da miedo tenerme aquí?-. La duda pudo más que la prudencia y broto la pregunta en voz alta.

-¿Debería?-. Cuestionó el azabache, que, cómodamente se extendía en la cama, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza. Solo por esa noche, dejaría al íncubo conservar sus pantalones al dormir; de la siguiente en adelante no quería mata pasiones entre ellos.

-No. Estoy bajo sus órdenes-. Tener sexo con su amo no encabezaba su lista de deseos pero de poder tampoco haría ningún daño al hombre. Le ponía nervioso, sí; creía su dignidad perdida por causa de él, también; apenas le conocía y le provocaba extremos sonrojos; más que confirmado; pero no le deseaba ningún mal, inexplicablemente, Levi le caía bien.

El mayor suspiró. -Debes dejar de decir eso si no quieres que te viole-. Paso saliva asintiendo con la cabeza. Quien avisaba no era traidor, así de sencillo.

-De acuerdo-.

Al final Levi terminó cediendo al cansancio y cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. Dormía plácidamente mientras que por otro lado, Eren intentaba con cada fibra de su ser dejar el nerviosismo. "Ya no me queda de otra, debo resignarme" Ni él mismo supo como pero logró quedarse dormido.

Los rayos de sol entraban escabulléndose entre las cortinas, entibiando de a poco las sabanas sobre la cama. El espacio dispuesto entre esas cuatro paredes resguardaba a cierto azabache que fue el primero en despertarse. Estiró los brazos y un poco somnoliento por el licor consumido la noche anterior volteó a ver a su costado. -¿Con quién me acosté esta vez?-. Un vistazo a los cuernos en la cabeza del otro fue suficiente para traer de golpe la noche antier. –O ya recuerdo-. Paso la mano por cabello.

Abandonó la cama para ir a darse una ducha matutina y optó por dejar que Eren siguiese durmiendo, le parecía condenadamente tierno por la expresión que se cargaba en ese vulnerable estado. El menor mantenía la cola enrollada en el abdomen como si hubiese previsto que Ackerman intentaría tocarle de nuevo.

Mientras Levi se duchaba dándose el tiempo que la noche anterior no disfruto bajo el agua, Eren abrió los ojos al notar la falta del cuerpo que le acompañaba anteriormente. Levantó el torso cruzándose de piernas sobre la cama, esperando apareciese en el marco de la puerta Levi dado que carecía de cualquier otro pendiente. "¿En verdad ansió verlo? ¿Estas enfermo acaso Eren?" Suspiró atrapado entre sus pensamientos. Sabía que debía seguir esperando, sin embargo, la sed aquejó a su garganta; lo ignoró los primeros 5 minutos y la molestia persistió. "Va, que daño puede ser si solo iré a tomar un poco de agua". Con ese razonamiento se levantó de la cama evitando hacer ruidos que alertasen al otro de su estado activo. Salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta y tomo rumbo a las escaleras. Un ligero cosquilleo atacaba las plantas de sus pies al sentir la alfombra. "Que suelo tan raro tienen los humanos" Llegó a la cocina, su tamaño considerablemente grande provocó otro suspiro, este expresaba: ¿En serio se necesitaba tanto espacio? Basándose en suposiciones fue fácil encontrar la repisa en que se guardaban los vasos. Tomó uno de cristal únicamente por que le parecían más similares a los del inframundo. El cosquilleo de la alfombra era remplazado por el frio mármol que recubría al suelo de la cocina, se obligó mentalmente a ignorarle y siguió sin pensar en usar calzado. Por cosas como esas Erwin le recriminaba consecutivamente la falta de razonamiento de parte suya. Sirvió agua en el recipiente ajeno a la presencia que bajaba las escaleras en ese preciso instante.

Levi entró a la cocina, imitando la silenciosa conducta del castaño. Caminaba directo a Eren aprovechando que este estaba de espaldas a la entrada. La sonrisa demoniaca que debería tener el menor se la cargaba él. –Desapareciste de la nada-. El vaso cayó contra el piso rompiéndose en cientos de diminutos fragmentos. La piel de Eren fue recorrida por un escalofrió al sentir el aliento de su amo colisionando en su oído.

-Le…Levi-. Tembló la ronca voz al hablar. No era solo el aliento de Ackerman lo que entraba en contacto con el demoniaco cuerpo, también eran aquellas experimentadas manos que osaban tocar sin recatos ni penas.

-No me gusto volver a la habitación y ver que estabas ausente-. Aplicó presión con los dedos sobre la entrepierna ajena, orillando a Jaeger a morderse los labios para no emitir sonidos que consideraba lejanos a su personalidad. –Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo-. La otra mano jugueteaba en un área superior, tocando el pezón derecho. –Interesante interesante que no uses ropa interior Eren-. Y el alucinado sonrojo apareció nuevamente.

-Perdo… perdone amo-. La mano que palpaba el bulto de su pantalón, abandonó la tarea solo para pasar el dedo índice por el contorno de la cola que se enrollaba arraigadamente a su cintura. Consecuencia a ello, Eren medio temblaba conteniendo el obsceno sonido que luchaba por salirle de la garganta.

-Está bien, sé que no se repetirá-. Retiró ambas manos. –Ahora, ve a mi cama y espérame ahí mientras limpio esto-. Dijo viendo los cristales dispersos en gran parte de la cocina.

-Puedo limpiar yo con un tronar de dedos, si me lo ordena-. Contaba con sus poderes como cualquier otro demonio, no obstante, necesitaba se le diese la orden para poder utilizarlos.

-Sería bueno, adelante, puedes hacerlo-. Tal como dijo tronó los dedos índice y pulgar, dos segundos después, el sitio estaba perfectamente limpio. –Eso puede ser muy útil-. Contemplaba las posibilidades, aunque, prefería usarle solo en el ámbito sexual.

* * *

 **PRIMER INTENTO**

Subieron de regreso a la habitación. –Ahora sí, recuéstate en la cama Eren-. Obedeciendo menos nervioso de lo esperado, se recostó entre las sabanas. Sobre él sintió el cálido cuerpo de Levi. Una voz dentro suyo que parecía encarcelada, luchaba por salir a flote y no entendía a que venía la susodicha. –Eres embriagante-. Le dijo antes de besarlo.

Sonó el celular de Levi.

Disgustado contestó la llamada mata pasiones que le extinguió las hormonas cruelmente. –Hijo, es urgente, necesito que vengas a casa-.

-¿No puede esperar mamá?- Miraba desesperado el cuerpo bajo el suyo. Eren sencillamente no entendía ni pepino de la situación.

-No, no puede esperar-.

-Voy para allá, llevo compañía-. Colgó queriendo maldecir la suerte. -¿Tienes otra ropa Eren?-. Esté asintió. –Cámbiate, y no olvides la ropa interior-.

EN LA CASA DE LOS ACKERMAN

Levi tocó el timbre esperando a que sus padres abriesen la puerta. –Recuérdalo, tu solo sígueme la corriente y evita hablar para no meterte en líos-. Bastaba con la apariencia de Eren para hacer que los señores Ackerman alzaran una ceja castigadora y negasen con la cabeza en seña de infinito desprecio. Ambos estaban parados, simulando un día igual a cualquier otro. –Si dicen algo de tu vestimenta dejas que yo hable, ¿entendido?-.

-Está bien Levi-. Le resultaba extraño usar el nombre así, sin un amo de por medio. Solo era una precaución ahí en terreno enemigo, sería algo difícil de explicar la situación por lo cual era mejor simplemente no comentarla. Eren vestía un pantalón similar al anterior, solo que este tenía una cadena pendiendo en el costado derecho; una camiseta negra que si le cubría el abdomen y obviamente, los pies aun descalzos.

-¿Quién es este… joven, Levi?-. Los 4 individuos en cuestión estaban sentados en la sala de estar.

-Un amigo que estaba conmigo antes de que me llamaran-. Contestó mal humorado por fuera y hecho furia por dentro, ¡Le habían interrumpido cruelmente el momento! Eren se mantenía sentado, intentando imitar una estatua para que su respiración no molestase a los temperamentales Ackerman.

-¿Por qué tiene esa apariencia?-. La señora invadió groseramente el espacio personal del joven, manoseando los cuernos de esté, al igual que las orejas y casi casi logrando tocar la cola. "Porque soy un íncubo, quizá, solo quizá por eso…"

-Es un cosplayer-. Mintió Levi dándole un manotazo a los dedos de su madre. ¡Que nadie tocase lo que era suyo!

-¿Y siempre anda vestido así?-. Sobándose la mano observó desaprobatoriamente los pies desprovistos de calzado. -¡¿Tienes idea de cuantos gérmenes recolecta andando así?!-. No hubo poder humano que hiciese se pusiera un par de tenis. Daba igual, a Levi le encantaba incluso ese detalle del demonio. Aunque por otro lado, los gérmenes…

Tendría que desinfectar a Eren cuando regresaran a casa.

-Es un excelente cosplayer-. Señaló, anotando mentalmente que la próxima visita a sus padres le cortaría la suela a unos tenis y obligaría a Eren a ponérselos.

Entrecerrando los ojos, el señor Ackerman alzó la mirada queriendo inútilmente intimidar al de ojos turquesa, quien, al notarlo entró en un juego de miradas contra el hombre. -¿De dónde vienes?-. Cuestionó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. El aire se tornó tenso. Todos olvidaron el verdadero motivo de esa reunión.

Un pellizco en el brazo le incito a contestar. La voz que expresaron esos labios efectivamente resultó más ronca de lo que esperaban, raspando un tono amenazante que ellos tacharon de satánico. –Vengo de lo que ustedes conocen como inframundo-. Oh sí, ya le veían trazando un pentagrama con sangre de cabra virgen en la sala. Levi se golpe la cara. -Mocoso de mierda-. Murmuró sin que nadie le escuchase.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -. Gritó horrorizada la madre. Poseyendo el Jesucristo en la boca y muy tentada a ir por la cruz de plata que guardaba en su habitación.

-¡Viene de las áreas marginadas! Solo que está absolutamente metido en su papel, ¡Es un cosplayer profesional!-. Dando énfasis al asunto satánico, Eren mantenía una mirada asesina que rozaba en la demencia.

-Que amistades Levi, que amistades…

* * *

 **SEGUNDO INTENTO**

Eren gemía al aire sintiendo los labios y lengua de Levi degustando su pezón derecho. El sonrojo luchaba por pasar de ocupar solo su rostro a adueñarse de las orejas y cuello. Descubrió que la voz dentro suyo correspondía al instinto de íncubo que mantuvo dormido 19 años. Apenas la mano de Ackerman abría camino hacia la evidente erección, acariciando lentamente cada milímetro de piel, soplando de vez en vez sobre los húmedos trazos que dibujaba con su lengua cual lápiz.

Marchaba todo bien, por fin aquel maestro del sexo arrebataría la virginidad del demonio ; cuando de la nada una salvaje bola de baseball rompió la ventana, golpea a Eren y les mató la pasión al caer este desmayado.

-¿¡Enserio?!-. Gritó con molestia Levi, más que dispuesto a denunciar a sus pequeños vecinos por irrumpir tan desconsideradamente.

* * *

 **TERCER INTENTO**

Creyendo posible la habitación les trajese mala suerte, decidieron intentarlo en la sala aprovechando que el sillón era amplio. Siendo ahora Levi quien gemía ante el tacto que ofrecía Eren siguiendo las indicaciones dadas. -¿Así está bien amo?-. Retiraba las prendas del mayor de a poco.

-Así está perfecto Eren, sigue-. Sonó el timbre de la puerta. –Ignora eso-. Sus labios se encontraron pasionalmente. Ackerman disfrutaba de la sensación que brindaba el piercing del otro en su lengua, le fascinaba, le excitaba.

Volvió a sonar el timbre. –Ignórales-.

Pero las personas ahí afuera eran insistentes y golpearon a la ventana. -¡Sabemos que están ahí adentro! ¡No nos iremos!-.

Enojad se separó de una confundida Eren, quien nuevamente no entendía ni pepino de los humanos. "Y luego yo soy el raro" Negó con la cabeza. "¿Hice algo mal?" Le asaltaba la duda temiendo que no realizaba bien su tarea. Agradecía mínimamente ya no se ponía nervioso ante el inicio del acto, lastimosamente no lograban culminarlo. Comenzaba a nacerle ese pecado del que tanto había escuchado toda su vida: Lujuria.

Aspirando hondo, pasándole por la mente modos de tortura aplicables a los inoportunos visitantes, Levi abrió la puerta procurando poner cara de molestia máxima. -¡Somos los testigos de Jehová!-. Inmediatamente intento cerrar la puerta fallando por culpa de la biblia atravesada en el marco. -¿¡A escuchado de la palabra del señor?!-. Por culpa de la mención del señor Eren cayó del sofá con un dolor de cabeza que terminó de matarle la pasión. -¿¡A ESCUCHADO DEL SAGRADO LIBRO?!-. Jaeger se retorcía en el suelo por la presencia de aquellos creyentes-

Levi enfureció más sabiendo que hasta ahí llegaba el intento del día. -¡Debe de ser una broma!-. Volvió a intentar cerrar la puerta.

-¡Por supuesto que no es una broma!-. Empujaron la puerta para mantenerla abierta. -¡Venimos a predicarle la palabra del señor!-. Listo, consiguieron que Eren cayese desmayado.

Rabió casi casi ahogándose en su propia bilis. Al lado de la entrada había una pequeña mesa donde reposaba un libro por demás interesante. Iracundo le tomó y sin pensárselo lo arrojó. -¡Ahí está su sagrado libro!-. Y de un portazo cerró la puerta. Los pobres testigos de Jehová salieron corriendo al ver que el libro era el Kama Sutra gay.

Levi retornó a la sala y se llevó arrastrado a Eren por las escaleras. –Lo lograremos, de una u otra forma-. Sin querer golpeo la cabeza del desmayado contra los escalones. –Naaa, no le pasara nada, creo.

* * *

 **CUARTO INTENTO**

La tercera es la vencida, eso solía decir la gente pero para Levi Ackerman las derrotas eran un mero mito. Precisamente por esa razón Erwin envió a Eren con él. Momentáneamente, Jaeger reposaba sobre la cama, esperando el regreso de su amo. Perdía el tiempo observando el techo, apreciando el abanico que por cierto descompuso accidentalmente, contando las motas de polvo en el aire, incluso la mancha de refresco que dejo en el suelo resultaba interesante al segundo de fingir demencia ante los descomunales gritos de Levi. Jugueteaba moviendo su cola de un lugar a otro, y, le causaba cierta gracia imaginar al mayor intentando atraparla. Claro, ese chiste personal perdía humor cuando pensaba que de quererlo Ackerman, efectivamente tendría que dejar le atrapase y entonces lo lamentaría. Optó por recurrir a la misma acción de siempre, dejando la cola enrollada en su abdomen.

Pasó la mano por el collar, desconocía el motivo, o mejor dicho se negaba a aceptarlo, ya no sentía incomodidad alguna a la hora de portarle.

-¡Ya te lo dije mamá, mantén lejos al maldito exorcista!-. Sonrío burlonamente por los gritos que Levi vociferaba a través del celular. -¡Eren es un excelente cosplayer y punto!-. La sonrisa se le borró de golpe como recibiendo un balde de agua fría. "¿Qué jodas es un cosplayer?" Era su existencial duda.

Ahí volvió a morir la pasión incluso antes de intentarlo.

* * *

 **QUINTO INTENTO**

-Comienzo a creer que algo quiere que permanezca virgen eternamente-. Comentó paseándose de un extremo a otro en la habitación. A esas alturas Lev le permitía hablar cual dos amigos cualquiera, además de autorizarle algunas cosas sin tener que estar esperando a recibir las órdenes o permisos.

-Repasemos, ya apagué el celular, desconecte el teléfono, bloquee la ventana y apague todas las luces para que parezca que no estamos-. Ackerman se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasándose las manos por el cabello a modo de retener la frustración acumulada. Jamás en su vida había sido tan difícil consumar una sesión de sexo. Consideró que quizá era el karma reprochándole todas las ocasiones en que anduvo de cacería entre hombres y mujeres; aunque obviamente seguía sin arrepentirse de nada

Eren sintió el cambio en el estado de ánimo que expulsaba Levi, cada emoción de él le golpeaba fuertemente gracias a ese curioso lazo que compartían. "No me gusta verle así" Cortó la distancia entre ellos, acomodándose al lado con el único propósito de iniciar un fogoso beso. "Hasta ahora, es la única forma que conozco de contentarle" Acomodándose en las piernas del azabache; gimió bajamente cuando esté tomo entre dedos su cola y fue proporcionándole caricias. –Aun no entiendo como es tan sensible-. Susurro en el oído del demonio, para después ir mordiéndole de a poco, planeando bajar por el cuello.

-Es parte de mi naturaleza-. Comento entre suspiros Ere al tiempo que era recostado en la cama con un caliente cuerpo sobre el suyo. –Así me crearon-. Gruñó excitado.

-Debó agradecer a Lucifer entonces-. Y enserio que lo haría.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, azotando contra la pared. -¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!-. Peor suerte imposible. Hanji estaba parada en la puerta con los ojos completamente abiertos, ella pensaban que la casa estaba sola y sencillamente planeaban jugarle una broma sin saber que lo que hizo fue matarles la pasión brutalmente. -¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!?-. Eren se tiró de espaldas en la cama. "Carajo que alguien desea sea virgen por siempre"

No era la primera vez que encontraban a Levi cogiendo, de hecho, ya le habían visto hasta en los lugares que se supone coger debería ser ilegal; pero sí que era la primera vez que le sorprendían con un chico de tales características. –No te conocía esos fetiches Levi-. Él nombrado desarrolló un tic en el ojo. -¿Desde cuándo te gustan los cosplayer?-.

-¡Deja de ver a mi jodido cosplayer y lárgate cuatro ojos!-. "¿¡QUÉ JODAS ES COSPLAYER!?"

* * *

 **SEXTO INTENTO**

La conclusión a la que llegaron fue que la casa les traía mal augurio. ¡Pero si yo solo quiero desvirgar a Eren! Decía el de ojos grises, ya cansado de las tontas interrupciones. No se rendiría, lo lograría o dejaría de llamarse Levi Ackerman "Cogidas locas".

La respuesta más lógica que pensó fue: Irse a un hotel. Aunque, al principio el íncubo ni siquiera sabía que era un hotel. Levi le fue explicando dentro del auto mientras iban camino al lugar. En ese corto tramo de tiempo, actuó la ingenuidad que entre los demonios únicamente Eren podía tener y descompuso el estéreo junto con el aire acondicionado. –Vale, no me enojare solamente porque se que fue accidentalmente, al igual que el abanico del cuarto y el fregadero de la cocina. El lado positivo es que los arreglas con un tronar de dedos-. O las cuentas comenzarían a salir muy caras. Pero aun así no hubiese importado, total, era una Ackerman, su familia prácticamente cagaba dinero por lo cual podría despilfarrar a su antojo.

Faltaba poco para llegar al hotel. -¿Cómo es que tus pies están limpios si siempre andas descalzo?-. "Se me hacía raro que no hubiese preguntado hasta ahora, con lo psicótico de la limpieza que es"

-Un truco demoniaco que nos enseñan al nacer-. Para él la respuesta era obvia pero dado que hasta hace poco desconocía la palabra hotel (además de muchas otras que Levi se había tenido que dar el tiempo de explicar para evitar pasar penas) optó por guardarse el pensamiento.

-¿No sería más fácil usar calzado?-. "¿No sería más fácil la abstinencia en lugar de usar condones? ¿No sería más fácil pagar internet en lugar de investigar las contraseñas del vecino cada noche? ¿No sería más fácil comprar comida a domicilio que casi intoxicarnos con tu carente talento culinario? Yo también me cuestiono muchas cosas del mundo humano Levi, demasiadas…"

-Me es incomodó-. Contesto.

-Te verían menos raro-.

-Ambos sabemos que igual me verán raro-. Los piercing, las orejas puntiagudas, la cola y los cuernos representaban razón más que suficiente.

Pronto estuvieron en el hotel y ajeno a la preocupación de la crisis monetaria Levi pidió la habitación de mayor precio. El empleado les vio a detalle cuando entrego las llaves, reparando enseguida en el aspecto de Eren. -¿Es un nuevo fetichismo?-. Lo peor del caso es que preguntaba seriamente. El demonio sintiéndose insultado gruño evidenciando molestia; aquel ceño fruncido acompañado de la mirada asesina, asusto al empleado y gusto a Levi. Era excitante conocer otra faceta de su íncubo, quería probarle también con esa personalidad en la cama. Claro, primeramente necesitaban romper esa racha de mala suerte y lograr desvirgarle.

-Métase en sus asuntos-. Dijo Levi tomando las llaves. Poco faltaba para que Jaeger se lanzara por sobre el mostrador e intentara ahorcar al empleado –Vamos Eren-. Emprendió caminata sabiendo el menor le seguiría automáticamente manteniéndose cerca.

Sonrió sarcásticamente al chico, regalándole una burla directa en ese simple gesto facial. El empleado le mostró el dedo corazón y Eren estuvo a punto de hacerlo arrepentirse.

–Esta vez se nos tiene que conceder-. Pronunció Ackerman dentro del elevador. –Pensemos positivamente Levi-. Corroboro. Afortunadamente, solo ellos dos iban en ese pequeño sitio; desafortunadamente ni siquiera Eren se esperaba el siguiente inconveniente. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, teniendo la firme creencia de que esas 4 paredes se cerraban en torno a él.

-¡Joder las paredes se cierran!-. Gritó de la nada espantando a su acompañante. -¡Tengo que salir de aquí!-. Parecía desquiciad el pobre.

-¡No me digas que eres claustrofóbico Eren!-.

-¿¡Que rayos es claustrofóbico!?-. "¡Es oficial! ¡Tengo que regalarle un diccionario a este mocoso de mierda!" Pensó ya desencajado Ackerman.

-¡OLVIDALO!-. Levi presionó repetidamente el botón del próximo piso para bajarse ahí. Tuvo que sacar a rastras el escandaloso pero sexy cuerpo de Eren. –¡CAMATE!-. Estuvo obligado a pegarle un puñetazo para hacerle reaccionar.

-¡SE CIERRAN LAS PAREDES!-. Un segundo puñetazo digno de ingresar al libro de records mundiales. –Lo siento-. Bajo la mirada sumisamente, consciente de la escenita que había armado en medio de la histeria. Por algo en el infierno le había colmado la paciencia a Erwin.

-No creía que los demonios tuviesen miedos-. Ackerman omitió la palabra "fobia" previendo que Jaeger desconocería el significado. Se dirigieron a las escaleras, ya estaban ahí y el cuarto tenia registrado el pago (sin devoluciones) sería tonto desperdiciar la oportunidad por un pequeño percance.

-No suelen tenerlos, bien lo dijo Erwin, soy la definición de absurdo-. Caminaba aun con la mirada decaída.

-Serás un demonio absurdo, pero eres mío-. Por decirlo sin voltearse, fue incapaz de ver la sonrisa formada en los demoniacos labios. "¿Me está gustando pertenecerle? Hay Eren imbécil, acepta que… ¡Te gusta Levi!" Sacudió la cabeza despojándose de esos monólogos mentales. Tras 15 minutos consiguieron llegar al piso en el cual se encontraba la habitación. Pero, claro el destino como que les tenía cierta manía y…

-¿Enserio? ¿¡UNA CONVENCIÓN DE COSPLAYERS!?-. Volvió el tic en su ojo cuando vio como la multitud que viajaba en estampida se llevaba a u súper mega confundido Eren. Harto de toda aquella mala broma de la vida que le estaba tomando el pelo, se arremango las mangas de su playera y entro en el salón donde los frikis tenían secuestrado a SU íncubo. -¡Quítense Frikis sin vida!-. Estaba que escupía fuego por la boca, ardían iracundos sus ojos debido a la abstinencia que sufría desde hace una semana y media. La falta de sexo le tornaba en un ser peligroso.

-¡Sigan estorbando y comenzare a sacrificar video-consolas!-. Ante la amenaza que se notaba era muy real le dejaron pasar sin rechistar. Parecía el enemigo final de un videojuego, o bueno, eso pensaban los aterrados presentes.

Presa de decenas de adolescentes antisociales víctima de incontables fotografías involuntarias; Eren intentaba librarse para regresar con Levi, le daban nervios tantos varones pues a leguas detectaba la lujuria que desprendían al observarle. Desgraciadamente al ser un íncubo, podía provocar libido incluso en chicos heterosexuales. -¡Se ven muy reales tus cuernos!-. "¡Porque son reales imbécil!" Retrocedía en su afán de evitar le tocaran. -¡Wow esa cola incluso se mueve!-. Inmediatamente enrollo la cola para esconderle bajo su blusa y chaqueta a modo de protección.

-¡Aléjense de él! ¡O LES JURO QUE LOS CASTRO!-. Territorialidad Ackerman mega activada a niveles antes desconocidos por el hombre. Todos salieron corriendo en cualquier dirección que les apartase de la pareja. Ere en cambio suspiro aliviado al ver los grisáceos ojos.

-Eso fue horrible-. Pronunció Jaeger, ahora si estaban por abrir la puerta de la habitación. –Ni siquiera el inframundo es así-. Le recorrió un escalofrió.

-Nadie puede negar que lo intentamos hasta el final-. Aseguro el azabache sentándose en el borde de la gran cama. –Ven aquí, Eren-. Igual de obediente que siempre, el nombrado se acercó tomando asiento en las piernas de Lev. Asombrosamente el libido de ambos seguía siendo muy alto. El intercambio de besos subía la intensidad en cada roce, deleitándose con el sabor ajeno, respirando la respiración del otro.

La vestimenta que correspondía a la parte superior de ambos pronto obtuvo sitio en el suelo. –Levi-. El nombre salió entremezclado con un gemido. Gozaba de la sensación actual, habiéndose pleno disfrute fundamentado en los experimentados besos y caricias de Ackerman. –Gime para mi Eren-. Crecía la excitación, ¡Crecía como nunca antes! El íncubo le embriagaba, le subía el libido, le generaba un brote de lujuria. Era imposible encontrar algo más adictivo, definitivamente le necesitaría cada día a partir de ese.

El pantalón del mayor se unió a la ropa del suelo, junto con sus bóxer. Guiado por el instinto de íncubo que sería dedicado solo a su amó; empleó su boca y lengua para brindarle placer, Ackerman gemía al sentir el cuarto piercing rozándole de manera tan íntima. Eren se relamió los labios, sonriendo por el agradable y delicioso sabor. Se auto-reclamaba por haber vivido 19 años alejado de su naturaleza.

Ansioso por volver al dominio, Levi colocó debajo de si al de ojos turquesa. Satisfecho con saber que su persistencia daba un magnifico fruto. Se deshizo del pantalón dejando únicamente con bóxer a Eren, la tela se apegaba al cuerpo delatando una erección bastante grande. Le ordenó a Jaeger que se recostase boca abajo y acarició por sobre la prenda ese sitio que tanto deseaba penetrar desde que el demonio apareció en su panorama.

Creía podría felizmente perder el control ante los roncos jadeos y gemidos. Lentamente retiro el bóxer, generándose una sonrisa lasciva al percatarse de que en verdad era virgen. Acerco el rostro al de Eren, iniciando un salvaje beso al justo tiempo que lo penetraba por primera vez.

3 HORAS DESPUÉS

Ambos permanecían acostados en la cama, en medio de las revueltas sabanas y el inconfundible aroma de la lujuria impregnado en el aire. Miraban desconcertados el techo, aun asimilando todo lo hecho en ese corto tramo de tiempo.

-Eren, ¿Cuándo me arañaste el cuello?-. En su momento fue parte del placentero acto, ahora era una incógnita.

-Pues… creo que cuando me mordiste el hombro-. Contesto apoyándose mejor en la almohada. -¿Cuándo golpeaste mi abdomen?-. Incógnitas, incógnitas por donde quiera.

-Creo que después de que enterraste las uñas en mi espalda-. Pronunció ya tranquilo al por fin abandonar la abstinencia. El mundo podía seguir girando.

-¿Eso no fue debido a que se te ocurrió estimular mi cola?-. Alzó una ceja, dicha extremidad se movía de izquierda a derecha en el aire.

-Sí, de eso si estoy seguro-. Respondió riendo ligeramente. –Eren-.

-¿Si?-. Tenía bien presente que cualquier orden de Levi debía ser cumplida. -¿Tendrás que volver al inframundo?-. Pregunto acariciando la áspera textura de los cuernos.

-¿No lo escribieron en la carta? Se supone que el collar desaparecerá y volveré al inframundo cuando tú digas que te he dejado satisfecho-. En el fondo Eren deseaba intensamente que esas palabras no fuesen pronunciadas. Deseaba permanecer con Levi, solo con él quería experimentar el placer carnal.

-Eso significa que mientras desee tenerte, te quedaras conmigo, ¿cierto?-. Sabía que al mantener relaciones con Eren irremediablemente pecaba, a pero que placentero era pecar.

-Efectivamente-. Por instinto Jaeger comenzó a besar el cuerpo junto al suyo, aplicando leves caricias para preparar la siguiente ronda. En poco, ya se encontraba empleando nuevamente el piercing de su lengua para escuchar los gemidos de su amo.

Definitivamente ya no ocuparía de nadie más que no fuese Eren, el perfectamente llenaba todas las necesidades. Las chicas y chicos del mundo tendrían que despedirse de Levi. –Entonces, oficialmente te presentare como mi novio-. Sonrió. –Mi novio cosplayer-.

-Lo que mi amo desee-. Levantó el rostro pausando momentáneamente la tarea que realizaba. –Pero Levi… ¿Qué es cosplayer?-. Ahí su conflictiva y existencial duda.

-Recuérdame darte un diccionario, mocoso de mierda-. Se puso sobre el castaño. -Pero ahora debo encargarme de que no puedas caminar mañana-.

 **FIN**

* * *

Es solo un one-shot.


End file.
